User blog:Arvin30p/A strange Dream
Admiral's room: Late evening, The Admiral is sleeping in his own room peacefully but he was suddenly felt pain in his sleep. ''the dream world '''Hiro': Wait, why am I in this greyscale world. Oh, I'm in a dream. But, This world is too ominous, It felt that death is always clinging on my feet. xxx: Yes Human, You are facing death indeed! Now, How do you plan in fighting me! Hiro: Who are you? xxx: I do not need to say who I am, You must know who I am by just looking around you! The Admiral saw countless of lifeless bodies of all of the ship-girls he know. Hiro: (panics) Sazanami! Samidare! Kino! Kumano! AND EVEN Musashi-san, They are all killed... I am such a failure! I have no right to lead you at all. Sorry Sazanami for not telling you this early, But You are the one I wanted to spend my whole life with. Aoi has given me her consent... I... I... (Breaks down) xxx: You see, They are great people. It's such a shame that they had to die trying to protect this world... Hahahahahah! Now, since you are the only one that is still living here, You shall perish here! Hiro: ... xxx: I shall give this to you as a parting gift from you to me!!! Drop the N-bomb! Hiro: ...Is this... really... the end? And the mysterious character dropped a large Bomb named the N-bomb. ''world - Suzukaze enters the Admiral's room. '''Suzukaze': goodness he is still here. If he gets deeper, I might have no choice but to use my power in saving him Suzukaze gathers light and puts in the admiral's head and she whispered these following words into his ear. Suzukaze: Hiro-san, Do not worry! Suzukaze is now here to save you. Now, close your eyes and listen to my voice. I will lead you to a safer place. 'as I pray for this single miracle, please use the the miracles I have as a ship-girl and protect him from falling into the abyss. I, Suzukaze; a miracle born from the love of Samidare for him; shall save him once more. Please guide him to the light and let the fears of his heart fade forever!' Suzukaze's hands touched a part of the Admiral's darkness and she immediately vanquishes it. She lost her conciousness for a few seconds and recovers immediately. Suzukaze: like I prevented his premature trip into the abyss. But, I lost my strength there so let me rest here for now. I shall be taking care of you whenever Samidare's not there for you. It's my own vow and promise and I will not break it. Suzukaze falls asleep after, The admiral's comfortable sleep returns in an instant. ''world '''Hiro': heard a voice... It's Suzukaze. Follow the light? Okay, Looks like I am indebted to you even in this dream. And Hiro followed the voice that served as his guide and arrived in a glassy world. The scenery is pure white and It was empty. Hiro: Looks like I am safe for now, Suzukaze, Where are you!? A: Oh! It's the Admiral! C: You are right. Admiral, We are here! Hiro: It can't be! Akagi-san, Chitose! But why are you two here? Akagi*: We are here because it's the boundary of the Afterlife. Chitose-san and I are the only one here anyways. Chitose*: Admiral, Thank Goodness to see you making it here. We thought, you will also fall down into the abyss. We could feel your downfall from here. Hiro: I see, So Did I die? Akagi*: Nope, Silly Admiral. You are still living. As a matter of fact, look at your hand. Hiro '''opened his palm and see his 4 rings merged and forming a rainbow ring. '''Chitose*: Looks like someone up there knows what is happening to you. You are a Lucky guy. Hiro: Thanks. Akagi, Chitose... Sorry If I did lead you to your deaths. It's my fault afterall. So Please, Forgive me! Akagi*: Firstly, I am a truly angry for doing that to us. Not only that you lose us, You also make use of our deaths so that you can justify your victory. How cruel. Chitose*: Yes, You are a cruel Admiral. But, We can't bring ourselves to curse you or even despise you. How tragic we became... Akagi-san was going to give you her homemade riceballs as a thanks but you sunk her. while I just wanted to have a drink with you.. But I can't do it now since we died anyways. We really hate you for the rest of our lives... But, we also loved this foolish Admiral who laughed with us and cried at our hardships. How's Sazanami-chan, She might be complaining a lot, but she really wants to see you walk to the right path in order for our deaths not to be a vain. Imuya-san came a few days ago saying she never regretted being with you... and she immediately rise back to the world. Hiro: So you did see Imuya too. I felt sorry when I accidentally let her advanced while she is heavily damaged. Akagi*: Don't mind it Admiral. By the way, we almost became Abyssals because of our hate for you but there was a voice we heard and saved us from this plight. Now, Since we can't fall anymore and we can't seem to rise at all, Can you please kiss us at our cheeks before you go back to the living. We missed you afterall, and this opportunity will not come again even if you die for real. Hiro: Understood, I will remember your deaths but, I will also set you free too. The Admiral kissed Akagi's and Chitose's Cheek and suddenly the three of them immediately vanished out of the glass world. The three of them flew towards one direction... The Naval Base. ''world 'The Admiral woke up.' '''Hiro': a bizarre dream I have... Wait, how Suzukaze managed to sneak here in this room? Oh well, since Her voice saved me in that dream, I will just let this pass for now. Now, Let me go back to sleep. I wonder, why Akagi and Chitose appeared in my dreams too? Oh well, No use in dwelling into it. And the admiral sleeps once again into the sweet dream world. Notes: - Akagi and Chitose in this story are the two ships that the Admiral sunk during his early Teitoku days. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic